disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Blouse
"Ah-huh...That's just it, Yonald...that's what makes this the House of Blouse." - Mickey in the trailer, as well as the film's tagline House of Blouse is a 2024 American 2D computer-animated drama-thriller comedy film produced by Walter J. Disney Animation Studios for Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to 2013's House of Mouse: The Movie, featuring an ensemble cast of returning and new faces. It marks the start of the New Mickey Cinematic Universe, retroactively tying in the previous film and the television series of the same name into it. It was damning critical success, and all staff members have since retired. In the film, famous and now retired entrepeneur Mickey J. Mouse and tow truck driver Yonald Duck (cousin of Donald) book a flight for France to open up the Second National House of Mousee to keep his promise from the first film- however, in the waiting days, a few things happen and the trip is compromised. A series of convoluted events occur that lead them to Australia instead, and an undetered Mickey decides to open up the House of Mouse 2 there instead, knowing that he might not make it back alive. Yonald's B-plot features a coup by the Australian first nations people to reclaim the country, which the mallard assists in. Both Mickey and Yonald meet a colorful cast of characters along the way who aid in their respective journeys, combine the plots and, eventually, help the boys both find love and a way back home. The film was directed by Walter "II" Disney the Second, written by Mark Edward Fischbach, produced by Kean B. Smithers and co-released by Pierrot Productions. This was also the final film directed by Walter II prior to his exit from Disney in 2025. Cast Main - All characters featured in the first film and this film feature returning voice talents, with the exception of Donald Duck, due to an unfortunate warehouse incident. Mickey Jay Walter Mouse - Voiced by Bret Iwan. A once-plucky, now tired retiree who's proud of the legacy he's left on the world. Though due to science, his body doesn't age, his mind does. The fear of deterioration, as well as the promise he made to Mickard Jr. in the previous film to make the "House of Mouse" into the "Hice of Mice" is what motivates his desire to go to France and open up Yonald Julius Duck - Voiced by Ryan Letourneau. A grizzled war veteran who's surprisingly friendly, he winds up being a nice parallel to Mickey in their old age. The feature opens with the circumstances that spark their formal reunion for the first time in fourty years. Over the course of the film, it's Yonald who stays truest to Mickey's dream, even when the mouse teeters on giving up- through friendship and maybe more, their bond is cemented as one of the strongest in Disney history by the end of the runtime. Yasuna Oribe - Voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki, but in the Japanese dub of the film, the role is handled by rookie seiyuu Yasuna Oribe. She is the only character with the distinction of a change in actor or actress for another language. She's a naive high school girl who happens to meet with Mickey during her trip to Australia for a school trip. She's trying to find her way back home, but is down on her luck, so her and Mickey join forces to a common interest. She's the only person in the movie to not know who Mickey is, solely referring to him with varying names she comes up for him, such as "The Thunderman," "Splicer", "Dark Jack Lancer", and "The Exterminator". (Though every time Mickey implies that he's a little well-known, she feigns knowing.) Even by the end of the film, she doesn't learn his name or identity, but they exchange E-mail so they can keep in touch as friends. Quod Venenum - Voiced by weird9wario9worlds9sic. A deceased spirit of a creature that lingers in the Devil's Abdomen cave. Yonald winds up befriending the beast after solving all of his deadly riddles, proving his worth and earning his assistance. The other ghosts pressure him into passing on, so he has a penchant for sending things, living or dead, to the underworld as a result of his rage and stress. Through Yonald, Quod learns of emotions he long since passed on. Because of this, Quod winds up living with Mickey and Yonald in the end, earning a new leash on his permanent afterlife. Plot Coming soon. Development History Coming soon. Gallery Trivia